


十月

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: In October 1956, the Hungarian Revolution broke out. The Soviet Union soon sent out army to Budapest to capture the protesters' motherland alive and sent to Warsaw, where he would put her on trail before all other Warsaw Pact countries.1956年，抗议苏联压迫的匈牙利十月事件爆发。苏联连夜派兵前往布达佩斯，将匈牙利抗议者们的祖国生擒到华沙，在华约国家的面前审判她。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

十月向来是红色的。

革命的红色，激情的红色，旗帜的红色，光辉的红色，理想的红色。

血的红色。

空气是固态。唯一的运动来自伊万一下一下敲击在桌上的指头，不过这只是加剧了整个空间的焦灼。

伊万穿了全套的整齐军装，坐在他的办公桌后，漂亮的军功勋章在别在胸前。长时间的等待让他显得有些百无聊赖。他米白色的围巾叠得整整齐齐，成为了空空如也的桌上唯一的物件。这可以解释为，尽管已是西西伯利亚的深秋，室内的空气却并不冷，没有戴围巾的必要。

也可以解释为，进入战场的他是不会戴围巾的，那会将它弄脏。

反正他管现在这个叫做阶级斗争。

其他人在他的身后排开。他的加盟国，他的红色阵营。有的人是随他一起来的，有的人是接到他的命令后赶来的。命令中没有解释理由，他们也早学会不去问。就好像这里明明是华沙，波兰却不在场的理由，他们也不问。他们从苏共含糊的措辞中窥见波兹南的六月，那是今后将被称为波匈事件的上半场。而对于昨夜发生的事，现在正在发生的事，马上要发生的事，他们甚至不需要推断。

太遗憾了，太糟糕了，他们这样想。

但是请早点结束吧，请不要让我们也跟着受罪吧，他们这样想。

在伊万不知道敲了多少下之后，门外遥遥传来了嘈杂的声响，由远至近。一个女人断断续续的怒吼，两对掷地有声的军靴。伊万坐直，精神了起来。很快，询问的叩门声落下。

“苏联同志。”

“进来。”

门被推开了，两个穿着笔挺军装的苏联士兵踏了进来。他们带来的是一个女人，看样子是被两边扯着手肘一路强拖过来的，就像拖一个麻袋或者一具尸体。他们将女人的身子向下一推，迫使她跪了下去，并紧紧地扣着她的肩膀使她动弹不得。但这并不能妨碍她抬起头面对着伊万和他身后的国家们。

海德薇莉·伊丽莎白。她的齐腰长发不再是自然的波浪而是暴力对抗之后的狼藉，也不知道是怎样的冲突会让她身上的工装破败不堪，血迹斑斑。而她的目光中是从战争结束以来已很久没有出现过的赤裸裸的敌意。仇恨，暴怒。

而伊万显然被那神情逗乐了。

“瞧瞧谁来了。”他挂着一直以来的微笑，就像是在欢迎远道而来的客人，与外表毫不相符的软糯声线也让这个假象更加真实。“我是否还应该叫你同志呢？匈、牙、利、人、民、共、和、国。”

“布拉金斯基……”伊丽莎白从牙齿间挤出这个名字，而在它流出嘴边的一瞬间，她立即失去了哪怕一丁点的克制意图。“你他妈！让你的军队滚出我的地方！！”

“你何不先将你的叛徒交出来呢？”

“你叫他们什么？你叫他们什么？！”

“我叫他们叛徒。如果你没听见，我也不介意说多几次。”伊万的身子向前倾了一点，直勾勾地盯着面前的人。“他们是反动派，背弃了社会主义的叛徒，死有余辜。”

“你他妈就是个自以为是的疯子！！”伊丽莎白怒吼道，如果不是被士兵按着，她很明显会直接冲过来。“你以为你比法西斯好很多吗？！”

“明明你才是法西斯吧？轴心仆从国。”伊万冷笑一声，“你看着我从纳粹手中解放你，你知道我是怎样对敌人的。”

在他眼神的示意下，苏联士兵松开了对匈牙利人的压制，后者立即条件反射地弹了起来，似乎即使立着摇摇欲坠，也一秒都不想在俄国人面前双膝着地。伊万推开椅子站了起来。他缓缓地抽下一只黑色手套扔在面前的书桌上，然后是另一只，露出的手掌是只有冰天雪地中才会生长出的惨白，而拳口上粗糙的痕迹只有常年的击打才会造成。

击打什么呢？

他绕过了桌子朝她走过去，一边按着拳头，发出了瘆人的喀拉声。他身后的国家多半心一抽。无论是在战时还是之后，他们之中很少人没有领教过那对拳头的威力，因而很少有人会试图撩拨他的神经。匈牙利当然也知道，但至少现在她不在乎。

“你要打？来啊布拉金斯基，别他妈以为老子怕你！！解开这个操蛋东西，来堂堂正正打啊？！”她朝徐徐走来的男人喊道，用力地挣着被反扣在身后的双手，生锈的手铐发出难听的摩擦声。

伊万终于在她面前停下，以高大的身躯完全地俯瞰着她，又挂起了近乎无害的微笑。“解开？我为什么要那么做？”

“哈？你开什么玩……”

“嘘。”伊万·布拉金斯基竖起了一根手指，示意对方噤声。“在我们说话的当口，我的军队已经控制了你的全境。你的政府单方面废除了华约，向西欧摇尾乞怜。你的人民是叛徒，你也是叛徒。你包庇着这场闹剧，杀害了我派去整顿秩序的士兵，被俘获送到我的面前。你应该想如何交出肇事者以平息我的怒火，而不是在这里继续激怒我。”

他收回手指，握紧了拳头，横在两人之间，笑意已经彻底收起来了，只剩完完全全的威胁意味。“你是阶级敌人，这是敌我矛盾。你还想要什么堂堂正正？”

“你管自己这叫社会主义民主？你好意思批他们是霸权主义？！你就只会用这样的镇压来掩盖你的主义根本就不得人心——”

砰。

人声被瞬间阻绝。

他朝着她的额角一拳打过去，发出了巨大的钝响。她直接应声向一侧倒去，血溅在地上和施暴者的拳头上。

站在后面的国家有的偏过了头去，有的一开始就闭上了眼睛。

她疯了。这并不堂堂正正。不可能堂堂正正。即使解开了她的手铐也并不堂堂正正。数小时前，苏军跨过了匈牙利人民共和国的边境，在她的心脏上陈兵示威。而她挥着挖去了党徽的国旗，率领游行的学生横跨整个布达佩斯，踩过列宁的头像，将他们的血洒在坦克上。暴动方兴，镇压未艾，伊万下令将她生擒到华沙。

他们不知道中途苏联士兵用什么方式让她安静下来，不知道伊万对于他们如何对待俘虏有多少默许，更不能想象她此时此刻身体，她的心脏，还承受着多少来自她人民的痛苦。

伊万其实可以选择打她的胸口，那里将极致脆弱，薄薄的皮肤像边防军抵不住苏军的履带一样形同虚设，那会产生最大的疼痛；也可以打她的腹部，那最容易卸掉她的力，甚至使她跪下去。但是他还是选了头，因为这能最显著叫她流血，而众所周知没有什么能像红色一样使伊万·布拉金斯基心潮澎湃。一说喜悦，或说餮足。即使解开手铐也没有任何意义。拒绝只是为了展示权和力。并不堂堂正正。毫不堂堂正正。从来都不堂堂正正。是她疯了。

伊万一挥将手上沾的血往地上泼去。他甚至不需要回头，不需要抛一个眼色，他们也知道这是以儆效尤。这种事他们见的并不少。但是这样剧烈的，这样不要命的，伊丽莎白是第一个。也许因此，血滴落地的瞬间发出了巨响。

当然事实上巨响来自她猛跨开步砸下的一脚，为了稳住自己而不是跌倒。鲜血从她的鼻子和嘴角溢出来，旧伤口也裂成了新的，额角很快涌起了黑紫的瘀色。她没有作声，紧闭着的眼皮在颤抖，毋庸置疑是所有神志都在随着震荡，一时无法恢复。她能够在眩晕之中确保的，只是绝不在伊万面前倒下的信念而已。

伊万松开了拳头，声音里带了一点嘲讽。“你刚刚说我是法西斯。那么你盍不问问民主德国同志是怎样处理他家的叛徒的？”

他转过身，面向着在办公桌后排开的人群，很快搜寻到了他要找的人，眼睛亮了一些。“嗯，基尔伯特同志，告诉她，那些想要非法越境的人，你是怎样处置的？”

被提名的人只是低头看着自己的鞋尖。站在旁边的人几乎想要躲开，或者至少是朝他看一眼，但都克制住了，一动不动。他们不想给伊万任何借口。他开口了，没有抬头，声音冷淡而平缓。“你想说的话，你自己就说好了。”

“我要你说。你来告诉匈牙利。”

“……我拒绝，俄罗斯，我也是有尊严的。”

“这怎么又跟尊严扯上关系了？你觉得你做的事是耻辱吗？”

基尔伯特猛地抬起头，伊万的笑意映入眼帘时显然狠狠地刺痛了他。他知道他并不单纯的是在甘他的情绪如饴而已。他知道苏维埃俄罗斯确确实实地不认为那算什么事，他知道对他来说那就是阶级斗争，一如家常便饭。这才是最耸人的事。他尽力地压抑着，声音近乎颤抖：“……是的！伊万！我觉得是耻辱！我不认为那很光彩！”

伊万无奈地撇撇嘴，看来就真的像是在撒娇一样，只不过目光是纯粹的危险。“真是的。之前怎么不见你这么咄咄逼人呢？是因为匈牙利在吗？因为你不想在她面前丢脸？还是你想和她一样做叛徒呢？”

“我没有——”

“普鲁士！你要在这种家伙面前低头吗？！”

巨大的喊声再次被不应该有力气发出它的人发出。伊丽莎白重新睁开了她的眼睛，脸上重新是警惕而愤恨，重新地发出了声音。伊万转过头去，十分惊讶，甚至是赞叹，只差拍手称快。

“你不痛的吗？托里斯可完全受不了这样一下啊。”他又讪笑一声，“另外，注意你的言辞，他现在是德意志民主共——”

“我果然还是他妈的叫不管那个民主德国的狗屎。”伊丽莎白打断了他的话，丝毫不顾忌他逐渐板起的面孔。“你以为我不知道吗，布拉金斯基？边防军开枪射杀平民这种大好事，全世界都当成笑话来讲呢。”

没有人喘一口大气。他们当然也知道民主德国的事，非法跨过国境线的居民——虽然几乎没有什么跨过国境线能是合法的——被视为背叛社会主义的敌人，在伊万的命令下基尔伯特的上司授权边防军以射杀敌人的权力。他们所听说的是，基尔伯特也曾亲自扣动扳机，因为伊万相信没有什么能比祖国本身的意向更能引导民心。他们也相信这事，比如在匈牙利，伊丽莎白对抗苏维埃的决心便比任何政治宣传更能煽动民众起义——或该说是暴动——而伊万使基尔伯特对他越境的东德人开枪，不出几个死人，他的民众该会晓得，要像他们的祖国一样，不要反抗。

他们没有人没经受过普鲁士的铁蹄，但谁也很难真的说他就活该经受这样的惩罚。他们见到他作为占领区和所有的加盟国一起住在莫斯科时伊万对他的身心折磨，他们也见过他在割离柏林的铁丝网下的情绪。他们也看见了此时此刻，基尔伯特·贝什米特的拳头被他自己攥得骨节发白，也听见了他如游丝般的喃喃。“匈牙利……我……”

“你确实应该以此为耻，普鲁士。但是你，苏维埃俄罗斯。”伊丽莎白高高地抬起下巴，明明是矮去伊万一个头，满脸的血迹斑斑，气势却丝毫没有败落。“你是罪魁祸首。”

伊万叹了口气。“是呢，你和西欧那么近，免不得听到他们的那些话。”

“真不好意思我闭不上耳朵，也真不好意思我有点脑子，知道什么是错的。我看不出来他们比起社会主义是吃不饱还是穿不暖了，恰恰相反。我倒是知道我的人民现在已经再也信不了你的屁话了，红色沙皇！”

伊万面无表情。他们认为他必将要继续他的制裁了。如果说此前的任何言论都可以被伊万原谅——虽然事实是不可以——这句话也绝对足以让他发怒。因为这是美国人的说辞，美国人报纸上的话语。他如何原谅她被西欧渗透——虽然他不会——也绝不允许她与美国勾结。此时就算他是直接对她的头直接开一枪，或者卸下她的胳膊，他们也不会意外。反正会痊愈，只是痛而已，从一开始他想要留下的也就只是痛而已。

但是他没有。连匈牙利都惊讶于迟迟未到的暴力。她冷笑一声，“怎么样，再打一拳啊？能让你不用看起来这么尴尬。”

“……没有那个必要。”伊万在一阵沉默之后重新开口，稍稍挑了挑眉。“反正时间也差不多了。”

“哈？你在说什……”

她的话没有讲完。

她的胸口，准确说是心脏处，从里往外，红色的血一点一点地染透了灰蓝色的工装，毫无停止的势头，最后不被织物容纳而滴在了她面前的地上。一同滴下来的还有她刚刚好不容易凝固的鼻血，没有预兆的深红掠过了剜的下颚。好像这两处的血流就带走了所有的生命力一样，她的脸如新漆的墙壁惨白，深绿色的眼睛整个几乎都失去了光。

她接下来发出的声音却足使人惊愕。他们无法想象出是怎样的疼痛才能让一直到现在，即使已经迎面吃了一拳，也未曾示弱一丁点的马扎尔人发出那样撕心裂肺的惨叫。那声音沙哑，扭曲，单薄，从胸腔发源，途经了渗血的心脏，像是战马中流弹时的嘶叫，狐狸死前的最后一声哀鸣。

他们想过伊万会怎样对待她，但任何情况他们都不认为那会杀死她，但现在他们实在觉得她肯定会死了。她必须将仅剩的力气分配给那歇斯底里的叫声，而这残存的分出去后她便必然没有力气呼吸和心跳了。她直接跌在地上，甚至没有能坐着，而是完全地倒了下去。

慑人的惨叫声一点一点地黯淡下去，直到变成断断续续的气音。伊丽莎白僵硬地蜷缩起来，死尸般一动不动，像是连颤抖的力气都没有了。

心脏，当然，布达佩斯。

当然，苏军真枪实弹的的武装镇压，而不只是示威，开始了。

伊万缓缓地将手十指交叉，眼睛瞟了一下挂在墙上的时钟，朝地上的人看去，淡淡地说，“我说过了，你知道我是怎样对我的敌人的。”

（未完待续）


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定名字：  
> 罗马尼亚=科斯汀·德古拉（Costin Decular）  
> 捷克=佩特拉·诺沃托尼（Petra Novontny）  
> 斯洛伐克=安德雷·诺瓦克（Andrea Novak）
> 
> 称呼友好程度：万尼亚>伊万>伊万同志>俄罗斯先生>俄罗斯>苏维埃俄罗斯>布拉金斯基>>红色沙皇。有兴趣的话可以留意一下，文中不同国家对伊万的不同态度。

“喂！你想干什么？”

伊万所背对的人群躁动了一下，但声音细微，近乎静默，足以完全被伊丽莎白的尖叫声掩盖。

原本站在中间的基尔伯特挤开了旁人几乎要冲出去，被科斯汀一把抓住了胳膊、死死攥住，完全没有松手的意思。

“罗马尼亚！”基尔伯特回头怒视，低吼道，“就因为你跟匈牙利……”

“我是跟她有仇，但你搞清楚，我现在是在救你的命！”科斯汀小声回道，使劲地又将基尔伯特往回扯去。但是前者还没有来得及对后者的冲动作出回应，一个人影突然从两人面前闪过，直朝伊万跑过去。科斯汀立即慌了神，猛地伸手去抓却一下子扑空，也顾不上控制音量了。

“佩特拉！！回来！！”

佩特拉·诺沃托尼挡在两人之间，背对着伊万，甚至没想回头看他一眼，伸出双臂去紧紧地搂住了伊丽莎白近乎孱弱的身躯。手触到的一瞬间，后者条件反射地挣扎，但是都被佩特拉抱在怀中。她的手停在了凌乱的长发上，轻缓而温柔地安抚着，试图让伤者放松下来，低声安慰着：“嘘，嘘……匈牙利，没事了，匈牙利……”

伊丽莎白的惨叫逐渐弱下去，后面的人们不敢动作，以至于佩特拉的音量并不大，仍然却盖住了整个房间。“嘘，匈牙利……嘘……伊莎……嘘，我在这儿，在这里……”她轻声抚慰着怀里恐惧而伤痛的人。“是我，我在这里。捷克，波西米亚，佩特拉……我就在这儿……还有你的斯洛，斯洛也在……”

“佩特拉……安德雷……捷斯卡斯洛伐斯卡……呜——”她哽噎了一下。所有人都知道捷克和斯洛伐克曾寄以她为其一的二元帝国篱下。而当她回想起那段有他们参与的历史，那么便是那个二元帝国，便是二元帝国中的另外一个——

“奥地利先生——”

当她微弱的声音终于发出那个名字，她的理智终于决堤了，因愤怒和委屈而生的泪水再也没有受到任何来自尊严的阻挠。但是她没有力气哭泣了，她甚至脸放声大哭的力气都没有了，她只是在抽噎，几乎没有途经嗓子的气音的挣扎，用浑身上下仅剩的力气来倾泻痛苦，近乎窒息。

佩特拉迅速侧身抬手掩住了她的眼睛，压抑住她发抖的眼皮。“嘘……不要哭，匈牙利。不要哭，不要在他们面前哭。不要在……”她终于抬头去正眼看伊万，复刻了伊丽莎白第一秒踏进这个房间时的凶恶，“他的面前哭。”

“捷克同志，你要包庇叛徒吗？”伊万完全耗尽了耐心。他从腰间抽出他的手枪，上膛，没有犹豫地直接对准了伊丽莎白的头，而佩特拉立刻倾身挡在了她身前。

“你疯了，俄罗斯！”

“闪开。”伊万的表情在肉眼可见地变得更加危险。

“啧……佩特拉……”科斯汀扯着基尔伯特的手越抓越紧，其他人的心也都提到了嗓子眼。就算佩特拉此时是以个人身份去保护伊丽莎白，但在那之前她是捷克而她是匈牙利。这样背着共犯的罪名去反抗伊万，需要的不只是一点勇气那么简单而已。他们毫不怀疑伊万确实会扣下扳机。

但是没有给他们太多忧虑的时间，下一秒，立即人群中又一个影子朝着台风眼冲了出去。

安德雷·诺瓦克停在了伊万的身侧，手抵住了伊万的枪口，轻轻地将它往旁边压。比起刚刚两人的盛怒，他脸上是近乎温顺而谦恭的微笑，尽管是径直挡住了伊万的攻势，态度却近乎点头哈腰。“可以恳请您不要用枪指着我的姐姐吗？俄罗斯先生。”

“……斯洛伐克同志。”伊万下意识想抽动他的手枪，发现对方竟攥得意外地牢固。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，似乎要平复他的心情。“真是的。今天是个什么日子啊？”

“哎呀，还不是俄罗斯先生的上司做的好事嘛。大家现在都挺苦恼的……”安德雷尴尬地笑笑，“社会动荡谁也不好受，您也要理解理……”

砰！

“啊——”

没有等他的话讲完，伊万直截朝着他的手心开了一枪，理所当然的一个血窟窿；子弹刺过去，擦过佩特拉的头发。

“斯洛！”她喊道。

“呼……我没事，只是手而已。”安德雷没有回头，直对着高出他许多的伊万，抬起另一只没有受伤的手横档在他与她们之间，重新赔上讨好的笑容。“露西亚先生，算了吧？匈牙利小姐……”他扭头瞟了一眼，看到了双目紧闭、脸色发青的伊丽莎白。“匈牙利小姐已经昏过去了。这样下去大家都挺麻烦的。等她醒了我们一定会好好劝她的……”

他深吸了一口气——“好吗？伊万同志？”

这是一步险棋。伊万家的人确实都叫他苏联同志，伊万确实也说过他们可以叫他伊万同志，就好像全苏联最低级的工人也管苏共的最高书记叫同志。他管这叫做阶级友谊，只不过事实是没人敢叫罢了。他的加盟国习惯喊他从沙俄时期延续过来的俄罗斯先生，而后来的国家也跟着这样叫。即使敢怒亦不敢言，因此像是苏维埃俄罗斯，布拉金斯基这样的叫法，在他们当中今天是第一次听。伊万同志，也是如此。从前从来没有人叫过，因此从来没有人知道他是否真的喜欢它。

但是无论如何他们知道，他就此收手的可能性很大了。制裁完成了，杀鸡儆猴的效果达到了，而现在正是在西方居高临下的舆论谴责和红色阵营内的更多民心动荡到来之前见“好”就收的最佳时机。

在所有人屏住呼吸的视线中，伊万扫视过安德雷的脸，然后是佩特拉，最后是已经没有生气的伊丽莎白。他最终冷笑了一声，垂下了手。“立陶宛，帮匈牙利和斯洛伐克处理一下吧。”站在人群边缘的托里斯低声应了。他利索地将手枪揣回腰间，转身跨回自己的书桌前，拾起手套重新戴上，然后抓过刚刚叠得整齐的围巾，绕过安德雷感激的笑意和佩特拉凶恶的眼神，朝门口走去。“等她醒了，让她好好考虑一下要做什么吧。另外……”

他停住了，回头看向三人中清醒的两个。“最好不要试图激怒我，捷克斯洛伐克共和国。”

他大力推开门踏了出去，将剩余的一切摔在门后。

基尔伯特推开医务室的门踏进去的时候，一下子看见的就是坐在门边的安德雷。然后是躺在行军床上的伊丽莎白，坐在床边的佩特拉，还有站在写字台后的托里斯，所有人见到他脸色都一变。他哼一声，对着不知谁说道：“稀奇极了，最想我死的人齐聚一堂。”

“稀奇吗？我还以为你在哪里都是这个情景呢，纳粹。”安德雷靠在墙上抱着手，嘟囔道。

“嘿，你哪来的脸面骂我呢，保护国？”

“你现在跟我又有什么区别？苏占区。”

基尔伯特向前一下揪起安德雷的领子，安德雷也立即踢开了椅子一拳就往基尔伯特的脸挥去。两人很快扭打在一起，几张整齐靠在墙边的椅子都遭殃了。毫无保留的拳脚下去，两人都明显地挂了彩，显然都是动真格的。在斗殴继续扩大之前，佩特拉喊道：“别打了！”马上又压低了声音，“匈牙利还在昏迷。”

两人抓着对方僵持不下，都没有主动松手的意思。佩特拉瞪了安德雷一眼，示意他先放手。安德雷只好不服气地松开了基尔伯特的领子，小声嘟囔，“又不是我先动的手。”

基尔伯特也顺势松手，抹了一下脸上的血，朝卧床的病人瞥一眼，反而笑得更大声了，“怕什么？还能把她吵醒吗？那我们干脆更吵点。匈牙——”

“普鲁士，你差不多得了！”一直安静的托里斯也忍不住了，一下子拍在桌子上，朝基尔伯特喊。

“哈，立陶宛尼亚，你也就只敢对我凶了吧？”基尔伯特毫不留情地讥讽道，“怎么没见菲利克斯啊？都已经四个月了，他那点伤还没缓过来吗？”

“你——”

“你能不能成熟点啊基尔伯特？！”

再一次地，佩特拉阻断了剑拔弩张的气氛。她叹了口气，轻声地说：“别闹了。好吗？你是来找伊莎的不是吗？”在声音中她憋住了所有无奈，完全看不出刚刚在伊万面前的激烈。

基尔伯特愣了一下，显然没有料到她会直呼他的名字。他们并不习惯称对方的名字，那总归在某种程度上有些亲近，而他们在大多数的时日里都是仇敌。他闭嘴了懊恼地挠挠头。

“没啥要找她的，我这就走。反正那家伙也不会乐意醒来的时候见到我的脸的。我只是来给个东西。喏。”

他将一团东西丢到了旁边尚安好的椅子上，安德雷和佩特拉见到都瞪大了眼睛。“不是吧，你在这个地方是怎么搞到这种东西的啊？”

“那个女人不会听我讲话的。你们不是跟她熟吗？让她看看这个，看她还想不想死。跟俄罗斯对着干不会有好下场的。让她好歹也……珍惜一下自己。”他深吸一口气，小声补充道，“……就算是为了他。”

他没有再多一句废话，转身一步跨出了医务室，碰地一声带上了门。

安德雷赶紧伸手小心地捧起了椅子上的东西，走到床边，托里斯和佩特拉凑了过来。安德雷张开手，是一株半球形的，似花似草的淡绿色植物，上面覆着薄薄的白色绒毛。

“真是疯了。混账，要说熟的话，你不是还跟她更熟吗？”安德雷烦躁地捶了一下自己的额头，“匈牙利小姐竟然跟这种家伙是发小……”

“真是，真是疯了。说让她珍惜自己，他自己就不要命的吗？”佩特拉也嘟囔道，“布拉金斯基不会想看到这种东西出现在这个地方的。”

“怎么了吗？这个是？”托里斯问道。

“雪绒花。”佩特拉回答，“奥地利的国花。”

“是匈牙利小姐最喜欢的花。”安德雷说。

基尔伯特扇上了门，但仍然站在门背后没有走。他自己似乎感觉不到心跳了，因此他不知道它是正跳得过分地快，还是漏掉了几拍。他说匈牙利不会想见到他，这是真的，况且他这时候也绝不敢直面匈牙利。刚才在伊万办公室里的十几分钟简直是煎熬。

但是知道了她在想什么是件好事。知道了她在想那个小少爷，是好事。这样如果能拿到给她雪绒花，她多少都会能宽慰一点吧？比起现在这个鬼样子来说。他在此之前从来没觉得过她要死了，就算是在上一次大战之后，她和小少爷的王朝灭亡时，他都没有像现在一样觉得她迫近于死亡。

他想起了刚刚伊万走后，当托里斯和安德雷将伊丽莎白抬了出去，大家都快散去的时候，他叫住冬妮娅。

“……基尔！有什么事吗？”他想她差点没直接说无论是什么事都请你不要拖我下水。但是基尔伯特不在乎了。

“我想问问你那里……会不会有在种花？”

“唔，万尼亚他不喜欢我们种太多花，那是西欧人做的事，而且我们这里的气候也不适合种花……”

“但是，他是不会责备他的姐姐的吧？”

“……哈，我们可不是你能想象得到的任何亲族关系。他并不在乎。”冬妮娅低声自嘲道，但是她仍然还是问下去。“……你是要天竺葵吗？矢车菊？……”

“都不是。”基尔伯顿了顿。“雪绒花。你会有吗？”

冬妮娅倒吸一口气，小声质问：“你疯了？你知道万尼亚有多恨那东西吗？”

“我能不知道吗？”基尔伯特反问。“但是你有的吧？你肯定会有的吧，乌克兰？我实在……实在想不到别的有什么是我……能做的了。拜托了，冬妮娅。”

冬妮娅认真地看着基尔伯特，见到他坚定的目光后，放弃了。她忧心忡忡地叹口气。“可不要跟万尼亚说是我给你的——虽然他肯定会知道就是了，唉。跟我来吧。”

他在冬妮娅的花房里找到了阴暗角落里圈养的，病怏怏颜色的雪绒花。征求同意后，他将为数不多的其中一株连根拔起。没有做其他的装饰，没有再作任何停留，径直去了医务室。

他听到门后面的人声逐渐淡了下去，终于迈开步子走了。他当然知道罗德里赫的国花象征着什么——为爱牺牲一切的决心。因此在和苏维埃的血战中，他和阿西将它作为最英勇的山地猎兵的勋章。他们是古典的普鲁士骑士，抛颅洒血的军人，更重要地，猎杀苏军的夺命狙击手。对他来说是东线的荣光，而对伊万来说则是恨之入骨的仇敌。如果伊万知道冬妮娅还留着它的花种，他未必有什么动作；但如果他知道基尔伯特还拿它来送人，他保不准会做什么。

但是伊丽莎白并不知道这个，或说她并不在乎。她只在乎它和她的爱情——罗德里赫，而不是基尔伯特——相关的意味。因此，基尔伯特可不想拿这事恶心她又恶心他自己，于是干脆连根拔起以迎合另一个传说——这样做的人将会坠入万丈深渊。

反正他早已在万丈深渊中了，他想，他可从没指望他能够有地狱可去。

“基尔同志。”

他浑身上下抖了一下。他刚刚越过一个楼梯口，而声音来自他视野看不到的背后的上方。伊万的声音平和，似乎刚刚所有的怒气都已经烟消云散。当然，伊万再温柔的声音对基尔伯特来说都没有任何安抚的作用。他深吸一口气。“……俄罗斯。”

“你去医务室了吧？去看匈牙利。”

“你并没有禁止我去，还是说你要禁止我去吗？”

“我只是有些担心而已，担心你被她影响了。你知道她从以前开始就是……”

“我知道的，我不会的。我也知道自己现在是个什么东西，你不用每天和我重复一遍也是可以的。”

“而你不用对我这么警惕也是可以的。”

基尔伯特听到这句话的一瞬间笑出来了，即使他难以抑制从心头上泛的恐惧，难以遏止逃跑的冲动，这时候他仍然被笑意战胜了。

“不用对你这么警惕？俄罗斯，伊万，伊万同志，伊万·布拉金斯基……你听听你自己在说什么呢？你自己做什么你自己心里没数吗？不用对你警惕？不知道哪句话说错了，哪个动作做错了，哪个表情不合你心意了，在边线上站多两分钟了……我怎么知道都是些什么原因？你就往我头上开枪膝盖踩断手臂捅穿还有……”

强奸我。现在才想起这件事有点晚，我的短跑速度好像真的比不过俄罗斯，长跑也不行，他想。我好勇敢，他想，我怎么从来没觉得我自己这么勇敢。难道那个女人今天发的疯对他们真的有煽动作用？

他站在原地，等待着裁决的降临。但是半晌都没有任何动静，伊万没有朝他过来，也没有说话。等到基尔伯特觉得自己所有的冷汗都滴完了，心脏都没在跳了，他才听到像是隔着几层围巾传过来的，闷声闷气，没头没尾的一句话。“该吃午饭了。”

他猛地回头，楼梯上空无一人，只听到渐渐远去的脚步声。

托里斯拨开灰绿色的窗帘，正午的阳光撞在玻璃窗上，外面挡不住的人声突入死气沉沉的医务室，带来一点艰难的生机。当他倒好水，坐在椅子上展开晨报准备读的时候，突然发现躺在床上的伊丽莎白睁着眼睛。

“匈牙利小姐！您醒了。刚刚民主德国才走，您等等我去叫他回来。”他放下报纸准备起身，但是被叫住。

“不麻烦了。我不想见到他。”

“……他也说了一样的话。”托里斯坐回来，叹了口气，将桌子上堆好的一点东西推到了边缘，这样伊丽莎白躺着也能用余光看见。“他这几天来了几次，给你带了些东西。”

“几天？我昏过去了很久？”伊丽莎白的声音紧张了起来。“发生了什么？”

“十天。您昏过去了十天。”托里斯回答道，“期间的事情我了解得不是很具体，但大概是改组了政府、提出与俄罗斯先生和解了。”

伊丽莎白冷笑了一声，似乎她早预料到这件事。

“但是您的人民没有停止。他们继续暴动——我的意思是抗争。他们说因不平等而起的抗争绝不被不平等终止，直到苏维埃解除对他们祖国的非法监禁。”托里斯淡淡地说，虽然她的国民不知道她并没有被监禁，伊万也没有限制她的自由，只是将她打昏迷了而已，所以才没有回国。

“然后……苏军第二次干预了，现在对峙还在进行中。关于这个，”托里斯顿了一下，拿起了那堆东西里的叠起来的纸片，小心翼翼地展开，“民主德国带来了这个，是他的一些人民给他的，透过边境从西德那边拿到的报纸。虽然只有一小张。他猜您会想知道这些，尽管不是什么好消息，但至少是真的。他真是不要命，如果让露西亚先生发现这些，那他……不止，他的人民……”伊丽莎白瞪大了眼睛。当然，托里斯想，看到他把它们拿来却不销毁的他，也不算是要命。

“……你会德语？”

“一点点。大战时被德意志占领那会儿，学了一点。我没有您的勇气，也没有您幸运……我的习惯就是什么都要学点。”托里斯笑笑，低下头去看手上的单页报纸，“他们，管这叫做……匈牙利革命。我看看，这是他们援引了维也纳联合新闻办公室的一篇通稿，是他们接收到的匈牙利报纸《自由的人民》的一个记者11月4日发来的电传。全文很长，他们只节选了最后一段……我念给您听。

“‘我们在这幢报社的大楼里。我们有大约两百人，从十四岁到四十岁。我们有来复枪和手榴弹。但是俄国人有坦克和轰炸机。但是我们不怕。我们会奋战到最后一滴血，直到克里姆林宫的……红色沙皇恢复我们祖国的自由。无论是匈牙利共和国，还是我们的海德威利·伊丽莎白。上一次苏军开进来的时候她与我们在一起，她赐予我们永恒的勇气。但他们将她抓走了。但是我们不怕。我们都将活下来，我们都将再见到她，我们将让她重获新生，我们的伊丽莎白，我们的匈牙——’然后电报就中断了，记者再也没有了音讯也没有答复，‘只有残缺的语句传到了铁幕的另一边’。”

托里斯合上报纸，看了看伊丽莎白，后者望着天花板，久久失语。等她终于回过神来，偏过头去问托里斯：“你说普鲁士还带了东西来。是什么？”

托里斯拿起了桌子边缘的的雪绒花，放到了她摊开的手中。她没有将她拿到眼前看，只是轻轻地抚摸着已经枯萎干瘪的花瓣，小心得仿佛那花一捏就碎。“为什么是维也纳？为什么他们会发到维也纳？因为近吗？他们难道不会又怀疑说是法西斯仆从国狼狈为奸……”她低声地自言自语着。“啊，对了，我差点忘了，去年他宣布永久中立了。”

托里斯没有说话，他知道这个时候说什么话都是多余的。他只能帮她处理外伤，而那并不多，苏联士兵的可以忽略不计，充其量只是伊万往头上打的那一下。问题出在心脏。事实上其他任何的流血冲突，即使是在首都之境的战争，都不会让一个国家痛成那个样子。而她之所以那样痛苦的原因，是因为这些被践踏的死伤者都是她的心头血，她的民族脊梁，为她的自由和权利而奋斗的，她的希望，她的光明。而一切都被苏维埃的铁骑碾平。

这个时候，一队人刚好路过华约总部的门前，吹着号子踏着正步，一边喊着口号。伊丽莎白皱了眉。“外面那是什么噪音？”

“是十月革命庆典的排演。”

“我以为我在华沙？”

“华沙也要庆祝十月革命。”

“搞笑呢，还有心思庆祝布拉金斯基的节庆？菲利克斯允许这种事吗？”伊丽莎白说，但事实上并没有期冀答案，托里斯也知道这个问题没有答案。菲利克斯不允许又能怎么样呢？那不是俄国的节庆，照道理，那确实该是他们所有人的节庆。只不过在这个时候波兰人民共和国仍然卧病，匈牙利人民共和国的首都刚刚洒血。她只好嘟囔，“难听死了。波兰人连演奏乐器都不会吗？”

“您总不能用维也纳的标准要求他们。”

伊丽莎白静了下去。她抬起笼着干花的手盖住了眼睛，好像是日光突然之间就尤其刺眼了。托里斯偏过头去。不出意料，他听到了近乎无声的抽噎，所有可能的情绪隐藏在沉重的呼吸中，甚至不能辨别出是否真的为哭泣。他静静地等着，久之，等她控制气息平缓下去，确保绝不出现哭腔，才终于听到了她开口。

“十月结束了。”她说。

托里斯愣了一下，张口想说话又说不出，几次来回。终于，他将手里的报纸攥紧。

“……十月结束了。”※

（完）

※波匈事件后，社会主义阵营名存实亡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据《战后欧洲史》，1956年捷共顶着莫斯科的压力公开宣称将支持匈牙利人追求自由；罗马尼亚的大学生和工会发表宣言支持他们的匈牙利邻居；而民主德国也有许多知识分子因为发声被捕。分别对应在本篇中，直接或间接对洪的支持和保护的捷斯、罗尼和普及其激烈程度。
> 
> 文中维也纳新闻通稿的灵感来源是Victor Sebestyen撰书《Twelve Days: Revolution 1956》中的一章。原文是英文，在这里我把它翻译出来。  
> -
> 
> 一个匈牙利持枪记者的电传（标题系译者加）
> 
> 1956年11月4日，星期日
> 
> 早上6：30的时候，维也纳的一个联合新闻办公室开始收到一连串的电传，来源是布达佩斯。它们是由匈牙利报纸《自由的人民》的办公室紧急传送过来的。但传达它们的并非一个普通的记者，而是一个正用一手敲打着电传打字机的键盘，另一手扛着一支枪的年轻人。他正眼见着自己对于自由的急切渴望被逐渐碾碎。
> 
> 从一大早开始俄国的军队就开始攻击布达佩斯。我们的人……
> 
> 请务必告诉世界，这场反对自由的非正义的进攻……
> 
> 我们的军队已经投入战斗了。
> 
> 救命！……救命！……救命！
> 
> SOS！SOS！SOS！
> 
> 我们刚刚将一节有轨电车掀翻，以充当这幢大楼前的路障。楼里有年轻人正在自制混合的燃烧弹，还有手榴弹，用来攻击坦克的。我们很安静。我们不害怕。把这则消息发给世界，让他们必须审判这场侵略。
> 
> 战斗已经非常接近了，这栋楼里的冲锋枪还不够。我不知道我们能坚持多久。我们正在准备手榴弹。有重炮弹爆炸了，就在附近。喷气飞机正在头顶上咆哮……
> 
> 这行之后有约莫半小时的停顿。接着，这饱含情绪的讯息继续开始传送。
> 
> 现在很安静。也许是暴风雨前的宁静吧。我们几乎没有武器，只有闪光弹枪、俄国来复枪，还有一些卡宾枪。一把重枪也没有。
> 
> 人们跳上坦克，把手榴弹扔进去后扇上驾驶门。匈牙利人不怕死。只是可惜我们无法坚持太久了。
> 
> 一个人刚刚从街上回来。他说我们不要因为街上都没人了就认为人们都躲起来了。他们都站在门口，都在等着出击的时机。
> 
> 在消息重新开始之前又是一阵几分钟的停顿。这是在苏维埃坦克开始侵入布达佩斯大约两小时后的事了。
> 
> 现在火并又开始了。我们开始受到攻击了。
> 
> 坦克越来越近，还有重炮。刚刚收到消息，我们得到了增援和弹药。但还是太少。人无法用肉身去抵抗坦克。联合国在做什么？
> 
> 报社大楼里有两百到两百五十人。
> 
> 大约有五十个是女人。
> 
> 坦克更近了。两个无线电站都在我们手里。
> 
> 我们在放国歌。
> 
> 我们会抵抗至最后一滴鲜血。楼下还有只拿到一颗手榴弹的人。
> 
> 我现在正跑去旁边房间的窗户开枪。如果有新情况我会回来的……或者你们呼叫我。
> 
> 不要生气，我这样写东西。我很激动。我想要知道这很快会结束了。我想要开枪但目前还没有目标出现。我会尽可能一直发来消息的。
> 
> 联合国在哪里？
> 
> 一架俄国飞机刚刚扫射了一轮机枪。不知道是哪里。我们只是听到。
> 
> 造路障的工作还在继续进行。国会大厦周围都排满了坦克……飞机在上面飞但是数不清实在太多了。坦克正排着队开过来。我们的大楼已经受到攻击了，但目前还没伤员。坦克的声音太大了我们根本听不到其他人说话。
> 
> 我现在又跑去另一间房间，至少从窗口打几枪出去。如果有新情况我会尽量回来的。
> 
> 年轻人带着他的来复枪“休息”了一下，然后回来了。
> 
> 他们刚刚传来一个消息，说美国军队会在一两小时内抵达。
> 
> 子弹又在打这栋楼了。坦克现在在朝着多瑙河的方向开火。我们的人爬到路障上去，呼唤更多的人手，还有弹药。市中心的战斗还要更加激烈……坦克从我们的楼前面开过去了，开去别的地方了……
> 
> 又有一颗炮弹在很近的地方爆炸了。现在国家剧院的方向战斗非常激烈，在市中心，离我们很近。我们的楼里面有从十四岁到四十岁的人。
> 
> 不用担心我们。即使我们只是一个小小的国家，我们也很坚强。等这场战斗结束了，我们会让我们这个不快乐的国家重新焕发生机。有任何支持匈牙利的消息都请发过来。不用担心……我们看完之后会马上烧掉的……
> 
> 在11点之前，电传停止了。
> 
> 传信者没有再回来。
> 
> -  
> 道理我都懂，为什么布达佩斯要发给维也纳？奥洪cp脑警觉。  
> 另外再分享本书中讲到二战末期苏军解放匈牙利（期间苏军对匈牙利平民实施了完全等于侵略的抢劫、强奸）的一句话：
> 
> We have three tragedies in Hungary - The Tartar conquest in the 13th century, the 150-year Turkish occupation, and the Soviet liberation. （匈牙利有三个悲剧：13世纪的鞑靼征服，足150年的土耳其占领，还有1945年的苏维埃解放。）
> 
> 早在红色政权建起之前匈牙利与苏联已是血海深仇。而这仇恨一直积攒到1956年苏共二十大后，终究是按耐不住的革命。


End file.
